


A Place I Want To Show You

by TheRandomSilver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cute Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomSilver/pseuds/TheRandomSilver
Summary: Dean brings Sam to a special place for a night out. One thing leads to another, and they’re both horny and needy, discovering that the cramped space inside the Impala isn’t so bad after all.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a little cute scene and a hot scene with romantic Dean so here it is!

Dean isn’t usually the most romantic person, per say, but for his little brother, he’s willing to do almost everything to make him happy. And Sam, surprisingly or not, is has a thing for romance tories, although he’s more than mature enough to know it isn’t all plausible with their reality as it is. Dean can see this whenever Sammy daydreams and stares out into space. It was evident ever since the kid was in middle school. He had hidden a few romance books under his bed, hoping Dean or anyone else would never find(but of course, Dean did).  
And as his big brother, Dean decided to at least help make a few of those wishes come true, by going against his typical nature and bringing his little brother to a nice place in their spare time. 

“Dean, where are we going?” Sam, in the shotgun seat, asked with a skeptical look on his face. He felt uneasy, seeing as Dean wasn’t much of a morning person, but today he was up before the sun even rose from the East. Sam was nearly dragged out of the motel as soon as he finished his morning routine and breakfast. What has gotten into Dean now?

“A secret,” Dean grinned, and it was one Sam misinterprets as a mischievous. Sam sighs, but says nothing after, and the two of them are engulfed in a comfortable silence, with only Sam’s quiet yawns from time to time.

Soon enough, they’re in Minnesota, heading towards a place called ‘Cook County’, as the large sign next to the road says. By this time, it was late in the afternoon, and Sammy was asleep next to Dean. It took them a couple hours more than usual, but they got to the motel.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean gently shook Sam’s shoulder, his voice delicately quiet. “We’re here, wake up.”

Sam softly groaned awake, opening his eyes to realize how the sun wasn’t as bright as when he fell asleep. “How long was I out...?”

“Around three hours,” Dean replied with a small smile tugging at his lips. “You slept like a baby. Must’ve been a tough night?”

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep.” Sammy gave a shrug as if to say he was okay. “Just the nightmares sometimes.”

Dean made a concerned expression, but seeing Sam’s shrug and knowing it’s his way of saying ‘I don’t wanna talk about it‘, he gave up on the subject.

“We’re gonna check in at the hotel and then head out again.” Dean brushed a finger against his brother’s beautiful countenance. “If you’re tired, you can rest a bit in the motel before we go?”

Sammy murmured back, definitely tired. “Sounds like a good idea.”

They packed everything needed and headed into the motel. The room they got was a nice one with double beds and a more modern looking washroom. Sam almost immediately found his way to one of the beds and curled up on it. Dean chuckled at the sight, before going on his way to his business.  
After he was done, he put down his phone down and went to the side of Sammy’s bed, watching the small heave of his chest and the soft breathes that left him. Dean wouldn’t tell, but he enjoyed watching his brother sleep sometimes. The look on Sammy’s face reminded him of when they were younger, and although it wasn’t always fun, it was a more innocent and less worrying time.  
And oh god, Sammy was just as adorable back then as he was now. A uncharacteristically gentle smile appeared on Dean’s lips as he brushed the flat of his fingers against his little brother’s cheek. Sam gave a small groan, feeling his brother’s touch, but not turning away. On the contrary, Sammy unconsciously leaned into it.  
Dean eventually pulled his hand away, appreciating the groan Sammy lets out at the loss of his hand. He stays like that for a while longer, before dozing off himself. Soon enough, he realized that the sun was down and it was time to head out. Hopefully Sam is more well rested than this morning.

He slowly rocks Sam’s shoulder and decides to draw in for a kiss, as his little brother’s eyes flutter open at Dean’s touch. Sammy kisses back almost immediately after he processed the kiss, his soft lips pressing against Dean’s. Sam moans into the kiss, letting his brother in, their tongues twirling against each other and sparks of pleasure flying.  
The kiss was fairly brief compared to ‘others times’, and they soon pulled away. Sam gave a small laugh at the way Dean woke him up and swung his legs to the side of the bed. “So, what’s the secret that you’ve been hiding since this morning?”

“That’s for me to know,” Dean grinned childishly. “And for you to find out. C’mon, let’s go.”

Sam obliged, fixing up his bed hair quickly before heading back to the Impala with Dean.

The route they took was mostly surrounded by trees, but the smell of nature was soothing as it wafted in from the open window. The breeze swung in and ruffled Sam’s hair, Dean watching his attractive profile as he drove.  
Sam caught him staring, giving him a skeptical look. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Dean smiled, his eyes back on the road but looking at Sam from the corner of his eye. “You’re just beautiful.”

The blush on Sammy’s face was mesmerizing, and he wanted to kiss him right there, but didn’t as to not crash the car. 

Sammy murmured something that Dean registered as: “Speak for yourself...”

Dean didn’t stop the grin from reaching his eyes and mouth, and soon enough they reached a clearing, with a nice view of the night sky.  
Sam took a intake of breath and Dean and him stepped out of the car, his eyes glued to the multicoloured lights in front of him, dancing with the twinkling stars. Dean waited for Sam to speak, his own eyes stuck to his little brother’s expression of awe. 

“Dean, this is...” Sam slowly broke up into a smile, one that Dean swore could’ve blinded him. “It’s beautiful, I-I .. I don’t know what to say.”

Dean made his way over to Sam, placing a hand onto Sam’s on the frame of the car. “You don’t have to say anything little brother.” He says, leaning in and pressing his lips to Sam’s. Sam kisses back, wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him close.  
By the time they part again, they’re both panting and out of breath.

“Dean,” Sam stared into those gorgeous green eyes and the happiness he felt made his heart surge. “Thank you.”

Sam pulled him close again, hugging him with a strong yet gentle embrace, staying like that for a while. 

“As much as I’d love to stay like this all night,” Dean smiled and chuckled next to Sammy’s ear, before pulling away. “The food’s gonna get cold.”

“You brought food?” Sam asked, almost incredulously, as Dean went to the back to take out a insulated bag, pulling two boxes of pizza out. Then the coolers came, beer inside with ice. “Wow, you really thought this through.” Sam said with surprise and affection as Dean walked back and placed the food onto the hood of the Impala. Sam joined Dean in watching the lights in the sky, sitting on the Impala and digging into the pizza and beer. Soon Sam was buzzed out and they were comfortably chatting about older memories and trading jokes.

“God Sammy, you were just adorable in that dinosaur costume.” Dean laughed, reminiscing back to around first grade for Sam, where the boy was forced to be a dinosaur for a play at school.

“That didn’t happen-“ Sam stated, a small blush appearing on his already flushed cheeks.

“Oh yes it did,” Dean replied, sure with his memory. “You were dancing around the house after drinking a bit of Dad’s beer that night.”

“That-that...” Sammy blushed dark red, before relenting and downing more of his beer. “Fine, maybe that happened, but you’re the one who fell down the stairs after staring at the the big busted girl next door.“

“No, that wasn’t because-“ Dean stopped in the middle of the sentence, his eyes flickering over Sam as he finished speaking. His gaze was intent as it ran over Sam’s features.

“Because of what?” San finished the last of his beer, looking curiously over at Dean when his brother took the pizza box and stuffed it into the garbage bag. “You ran off to the bathroom right after. Do I need to ask why?” 

Dean sat back down next to his little brother, a whole lot closer without the pizza boxes in the way.“Sammy, Do you wanna know why?” 

Sam’s brows knitted together, and he felt there was something going on, but nodded nervously anyways. Dean continued on, seeing the nod, close enough to Sam that their knees were touching. “It was because you were in tight shorts, sweat soaking through that sports uniform of yours, and wearing your hair in a ponytail.”

Sam blinked as Dean faced him and leaned even closer. “Your shirt was almost see-through Sammy, and I wanted to push you down right there and show that girl that you were mine.”

Sam flushed under Dean’s intense gaze, and barely moved when dean’s hands found their way to his thigh. “D-Dean-“

The hand inched up Sam’s leg and he gasped. Hot lips pressed into Sam’s neck, kissing at his pulse. Dean was so close Sam could feel the bulge in Dean’s pants next to his leg. Sam panted, his own cock beginning to harden in his jeans.  
“Dean,” Sam moaned as his brother bit down on his pulse. “L-let’s go in the car.”

Dean pulled away for a moment, licking his lips as he saw Sam’s flushed face. 

“Whatever you say Sammy.” Dean gently walked his brother over to the side of the Impala, his lips chasing Sammy’s as he pressed Sam against the cool metal. The door clicked open, and Dean pushed his brother down into the back seats.  
It was cramped, but it seemed that the two of them couldn’t mind it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had trouble with the posting format, but hopefully this works-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some paragraphs are bunched together and I couldn’t figure out how to fix it! Sorry :(

In the Impala, Dean roughly yanked off Sam’s pants, throwing it to the front seat when he was done. Sam yelped at the sudden cold air hitting his legs, but Dean closed the door behind him and Sam immediately starting heating up again at the close contact.

“Can you pull off your shirt for me Sammy?” Dean asked as he took off his own, showing off his muscles. Sam obliged, struggling to take it off in the cramped backseat. The materials were promptly discarded to the front as well, and Dean licked his lips again at the sight in front of him. His baby brother, all laid out and naked in front of him.  
Sam whimpered when Dean traced his hand down Sam’s collarbone. His hand trailed down to his nipples, giving it a tight pinch and forcing a moan out of Sammy’s lips, before continuing down to his dick. 

“Dean- Ah... Dean...!” Sam’s hands were gripped tightly at his brother’s shoulders as Dean stroked him off, gasping and moaning loudly.

“Oh god Sammy, you’re so fucking hot.” Dean pulled out his own cock with his free hand, putting it to his brother’s before stroking them both off. 

“Dean- Ahh... Dean! Wait-“ Another moan escaped as Dean’s hands slowly came to a stop. Dean groaned, his teeth gritted as he tried his best not to move his hands on the soft skin in his hand.

“What is it Sammy?” 

Sam took a moment to catch his breath, before looking over to the back compartment, where they both knew held the lube in case they’d ever need it. Staring hard into Dean’s eyes, Sam spoke out his desire shakily. “I-I want you inside when we come...”

Dean groaned at the image of his brother asking that, his dick twitching. His hand left their cocks to grab the lube, quickly coating three fingers. “Spread your legs baby boy, gonna slick you up.”

Sam spread himself as far as he could in the cramped space, watching as Dean pushed in a finger to the knuckle. He rocked himself down on it and Dean slipped in another finger and started pumping them in and out.

“Oh heck you’re eager.” Dean said before pushing in a third finger. Sam was a moaning and whining mess when Dean finally pulled them out. Sammy whimpered at the loss, and Dean chuckled. “S’fine, gonna fill you up again baby.” 

Dean, gripping Sam’s waist, pulled him closer to align Sam’s hole with his dick. Sam panted and pushed himself onto Dean’s dick, but Dean’s grip on his waist stopped him going too fast. “Slowly Sammy, don’t want to hurt you.”

Dean slowly pushed in and out, with great restraint. Man, Sammy was just so tight and warm, he wanted to go deep and fast, but hurting Sam was the last thing he wanted. When Sam gasped out and pleaded him, Dean felt his grip on that slip. “Oh god Dean- Ah.. Please, please, just fuck me hard. I can take it.”

The last shred of self restraint Dean had until then was broken, only able to choke out: “Sammy, just breathe.”, before he pulled his dick back ‘til the tip was barely touching, and slammed it all the way in.  
Sam’s moans became louder as he pushed his hips along with each thrust. “Dean- Dean..! R-right there, ah..!” Dean found Sammy’s sweet spot right away, hard thrusts hitting it and having the both of them panting and gasping out moans. “God Sammy, baby, you’re so tight around me.” Dean grunted out, feeling himself on edge and knowing that Sam wasn’t far off either. “I’m gonna come-“ Sam cut Dean off by pulling on his neck and biting his lip, feeling Dean jerk inside him. He gasped and whispered in Dean’s ear. “Then come inside me big brother.”

Dean came with a loud groan, his seed spilling all inside Sammy. Sam clenched tightly, trying get all of it in him.  
With another lazy thrust of Dean’s softening dick and a quick jerk around his cock, Sam came, moaning Dean’s name. They took a few minutes to even out their breathing before anyone spoke.

“That felt amazing Sammy.” Dean slowly pulled out, grabbing some tissues to wipe Sam’s ass. 

“Hmm,” Sam hummed in agreement, grabbing Dean’s hand before he reached his hole, stopping him. “Dean, I wanna keep it in me.”

Dean stopped himself, chuckling at Sam trying to sit up. “Didn’t think you had that in you Sammy, taking my dick like that and keeping it all in.”

“You’re such a perv Dean.” Sam sat up, clenching so the come wouldn’t leak out, playfully saying: “Shut up and go grab our clothes.”

Dean hummed, opening the door and letting the cool air rush onto their warm skin. “Sure, sure.” 

He opened the front door and grabbed his shirt to pull on, throwing Sam’s clothes to him from the front. When Sam finally finished putting on his clothes with a struggle in the car, Dean grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Sammy. Sam threw an appreciative glance over to Dean as he walked back to the hood and sat. Dean joined him in watching the auroras again. 

“Dean,” Sam looked up at the lights up there, so elated he swore he could feel his heart jumping out. “I can’t put in words how happy I’ve been tonight.”

Sam opened up the blanket and invited Dean in to snuggle with him, to which his brother gladly accepted.

“That’s good.” Dean wrapped an arm around Sammy’s shoulder as Sam leaned into him. “We should do this again.”

Sam chuckled. “The pizza and aurora watching, or the sex?”

“Both.” Dean nuzzled his smile into the soft locks of his little brother’s hair as Sam leaned on his shoulder. 

After a while of comforting silence, Sam spoke up. “Dean?”

“Yeah Sam?” 

“I love you.”

Dean didn’t seem to expect that then, not speaking for a moment, before hugging his brother closer.

“I love you too Sammy, now and forever.”

They drove back to the motel after a few hours of watching the aurora and stars, snuggling together in bed as they slept that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I really appreciate any comments you guys might have.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having trouble with the posting format, so you have me deleting and re-posting the next chapter. Sorry!


End file.
